Rain
by Caroline Muller
Summary: It was pouring outside. They were in the middle of spring. Somehow, that made this storm special. Fluff, possibly Ezio/Leo.


**Well, this is the first story in English I ever post here (English is not my first language) So if you find any mistake, please tell me so I can correct it.**

**Also it's the first Assassin's Creed one, I hope you enjoy it (:**

**Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.**

* * *

It was cloudy that day, the canals were quiet and no wind was blowing, those were clearly the signs of an upcoming storm. The streets of Venezia were kinda crowded at that time, everyone taking care of their own business in the market and some others just passing by. The dirty roofs were clear, just the sight of one or two guards resting. It was going to rain soon, so everybody was rushing home. Well, maybe not everybody.  
In a near roof, a guard was struggling with an unknown man; he was wearing a hood and strange clothes for someone who lived in Venezia.  
"Get down immediately!" Shouted the guard preparing his bow. The man ignored him and continued climbing the wall, getting closer and closer. "I said s-" Too bad, our poor guard was pulled down by a hand, and then the strange man took his place. They were some surprise screams in the street, exactly in the place were a guard had "fallen" accidentally, and broke his ribs.  
He had been trying to be more careful when he was in the rooftops, he had made a promise and people were starting to get concerned by a dead guard every day.

So now he was in the street. Walking. Like a normal person.  
"Hey!" Shouted a man carrying a box, which almost fell. "Be careful!"  
"Sorry!" Apologized the man not even looking at him. He continued his fast walk, sometimes having to apologize to men or just gently pushing women, before giving one of his melting smiles. Oh, he was well known for his seduction skills. Just a little smile, and panties were flying. But that's another story.  
He made it to his destiny, a small workshop, not too far downtown, which belonged to a certain artist and his best friend. He knocked a couple of times in the wood door, and some steps could be heard from the inside.  
"Ah Ezio!" A man greeted, he was shorter than the one called Ezio. He had blonde hair, covered with a small red hat and had some smudges of paint all over his face.  
"Leonardo!" Called Ezio, pulling the artist into a hug. They kind of liked hugs. A lot.  
"Come in, amico mio! It's a bit dirty in here, I hope you don't mind." Replied Leonardo with a nervous smile and trying to organize some papers. He had always liked this workshop. It was so comfortable and homelike, it reminded him of his family.

"It's just fine, my friend" said Ezio, taking of his hood and sitting in a near couch, he gave his friend a smile, but not the kind of smiles he gave women to seduce them, a more meaningful smile, full of affection and care.

Leonardo blushed slightly and continued to paint, this happened all the time. Ezio would come to his workshop after a mission; he would sit in that dirty couch, make a comment or two about his friend's skills, stand up, hug him and leave... That made the artist a bit annoyed. He always wanted to ask Ezio to stay for dinner or go with him to the market, but he was afraid his friend would reject him; after all he was a busy man, with all those assassinations and stuff. God, he didn't even want to know.

The artist just sighed and looked at his friend. To his surprise, Ezio had fallen asleep. Something got warmer in his heart, and smiled at him. He didn't know how many hours passed, but he was distracted by the sound of drops. He directed his look to the window.  
It was raining. They were in the middle of spring, but it was raining. Somehow, that made this storm special.  
"Leo, do you have something to eat?"  
Leonardo turned his head to Ezio, who was now standing behind him. He looked so fresh, like he hadn't sleep in days, and well, he was hungry. They were both hungry.  
"Ah, si, I think have some bread and wine in the kitchen" answered the artist cleaning his brushes and table.  
"Bene! Also, I brought some _café_ Antonio gave me, it's something delicious, but I bet it tastes better with sugar..." Said Ezio hugging his friend from the back. The artist blushed for the second time that evening. He was certainly happy it was pouring outside, that meaned Ezio would stay until the storm ceased. He just hoped it never stop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :D**

**I could really use some reviews on your thoughs of this (very) short story :) **

**I'm thinking of getting some comissions on my tumblr, please tell me if I make it, if not, well it's ok lol I'll do it anyways.**


End file.
